Calendars for Sale!
by EmeraldEyes69
Summary: SAKURA! What is this? Why Sasuke kun I haven’t got the fairest idea of what your talking about. When a Calendar with Sasuke's picture comes out he goes to his first and utmost obvious suspect... Oh you don't do you? Sakura. ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (I wish)**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"SAKURA!!!" Yelled Sasuke, "what is this?," he asked finally regaining his cool, calmed, unfazed attitude. He held up a calendar with big bold letters on the front saying:** "Uchiha Sasuke Year Calendar", **and in small print at the bottom, "**Put a smile on a female close to you with this exclusive Uchiha Sasuke calendar including limited edition Sasuke pictures on every page. This is an exclusive calendar only for sale while supplies last. – Haruno & Yamanaka Industries, at Yamanaka Flower Shop. **

Sakura, turning around slowly put on an innocent face and said, "Why Sasuke-kun I haven't got the fairest idea of what your talking about."

"Oh you don't do you?" Sasuke questioned accusingly, "because I highly doubt your parents are to blame for this. Also considering the fact that there is only three Harunos in the _entire_ city, with your parents down for the count, that only leaves one candidate for the job."

By this point Sakura was preparing herself for a long distance run incase things should go to extremes. So she asked very innocently pretending to have no clue, "And who would that be Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes dangerously, "Don't act stupid Sakura." His eyes protruding a dangerous glare, "You know perfectly well who it is."

'_Think of something quick'_, Sakura thought to herself, _'Think Sakura think!__**' **_She finally answered with the first thing that came to her mind, "Umm… my cousin Akiko?" Even though Sakura appeared to be guessing on the outside, on the inside…well… she was a mess. _'Your cousin Akiko!!! Great thinking genius! You don't even have a cousin! Naruto even knows that! Sasuke-kun isn't stupid! Sigh. Oh well, can't do anything about it now.'_ she scolded herself.

"That would have been a good excuse… except for the fact that you don't _have _a cousin Sakura." He answered with a smirk.

"That's not true!!!" Sakura yelled, "I do have a cousin!!" She yelled very unconvincingly.

"No you don't." Sasuke said.

"Yes I do!" Sakura fired back.

"No… you don't." Sasuke repeated.

"YES I DO!" Sakura fired back yet again.

"Oh yeah?" Sasuke said, "Then… _what's his name_?" Sasuke asked smugly.

"Uhh it's…" Sakura started panicking. _'Uhhh... what was it?!? Suzu? Mizume? Mitsubishi? Taquito!?!' _So yet again she… guessed, "It's… Mitsubishi..?" she answered uncertainly.

Sasuke sweat dropped. "Sakura… Mitsubishi is a type of car."

"And a car is…?" Sakura asked

"You know… the big shiny thing that you drive to work everyday." Sasuke said, "Just... never mind, by the way your make believe cousin's name was Akiko and she was a _girl_." He said superiorly. "Oh and Sakura...? You're a _terrible_ liar." Sasuke said as he turned around walking away from a tomato faced Sakura.

Sakura let out a long sigh, "Well at least he forgot about the calendar. Wait a second… why the hell didn't he question Ino-pig! Oh well… better leave before he realizes what he forgot." She said as she started running back towards the flower shop. "He never said we had to stop selling the calendar!" Sakura said to herself while grinning like a mad woman.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Wherever Sasuke is**

"Oh shit the calendar!" Sasuke yelled as he started running back towards Sakura.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**This was just a quick little one shot I thought up that I wanted to write. If you want me to continue this as a story please tell me so in a review and I will depending on the amounts of review and the enthusiasm put in the review. Also please expect my first real chapter story dedicated to my very first subscriber: Gaara's Vampire Girl! Here's the summery!!!:**

**Weak**

_"I'm so weak I couldn't even fight my way out of sand..." _What if Sakuras felt worthless and weak after fighting Gaara at the chuunin exams? What if she used Sasuke's betrayal as a chance for her to leave the village on that night right after he did? What if she joined akatsuki? What if Sasuke found out? Would he try to get her back? _"I'm weak. I admit it, but... thats going to change... __**permenantly**__." __**POSTED UP BY JANUARY 25th-29th, 2008!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**I need help so please take the poll on my profile page for story options**

**-Ichigo**


End file.
